


Mr. Perfect (Hair)

by Scotchie Girl (There_Was_A_Star_Danced)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dean and Cas won't start fights, Drummer Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Is Appalled, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Gen, Music, Musicians, Record Studio Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Doesn't Own A Hairbrush, Singer Castiel (Supernatural), Singer Dean Winchester, but they will finish them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/Scotchie%20Girl
Summary: A stifled sound brought Gabriel back with a suspicious bump to the present, and he turned to Sam. The little stinker was still trying to look seriously interested—emphasis on the serious. Sam's eyes sparkled with half-hidden humor, and his lips twitched as if he were hiding a snicker and feeling bad about it.Gabe stared at Sam in suspicion until the younger Winchester swallowed his laugh and asked, "Hairbrush?" on another choked laugh."Yes, Sam. Hairbrush."Sam stifled another snort. "Uh, why do you have a hairbrush?"Gabe blinked at him. "Because I have hair. And I need it to get from point A to point B. Don't tell me you don't have a hairbrush."Sam's face could not have said 'alright then, I won't,' any clearer.Sometimes, it's not what you say. It's what you take for granted.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Mr. Perfect (Hair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hunter Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741052) by [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl). 



"I don't know about this magazine spread, Gabe." Sam leaned forward, holding the note on their interview tomorrow and casting puppy dog eyes at his agent. 

"Hmm?" Gabriel asked distractedly, glancing up from the paper folded up in his hands. "What's on your mind, kid?" After glancing at Sam's concerned face, he went back to the paper. Gabe had half his mind on the crossword in front of him, half of it on Sam, and a half on mulling over their next steps in the upcoming music season. And yes, he knew that was one and a half minds. Shut up. Gabe was awesome like that. 

"Well, it's just… it says my interview is about hair care?" 

Gabe glanced up again. "Yeah?" 

"Well… I mean… what do I even talk about?" 

Gabe finally looked up and kept looking. 

"What do you mean, ‘what do I talk about’? It's your hair. You talk about your routine." 

"Like… What kind of shampoo I use? Something like that?" Sam still looked utterly bewildered. 

Gabe sighed, leaning back. These boys had taken so easily to the life that sometimes he forgot they hadn't been practically born into it as he had. So, as ridiculous as it seemed, he gave the question serious thought. His eyes unfocused out the window as he put himself in the youngest Winchester's position tomorrow.

"Well… yeah. I mean, shampoo, routine, funny stories, just anything related to how you take care of your hair. I mean, if it were me, I'd start with talking about my morning routine, mentioning casually that I have trouble with dandruff, then go on to if there was anything special I do for events and then bring up the time I left my hairbrush in El Paso and had to walk around with bed head until I bought a new one."

A stifled sound brought him back with a suspicious bump to the present, and he turned to Sam. The little stinker was still trying to look seriously interested—emphasis on the serious. Sam's eyes sparkled with half-hidden humor, and his lips twitched as if he were hiding a snicker and feeling bad about it. 

Gabe stared at Sam in suspicion until the younger Winchester swallowed his laugh and asked, "Hairbrush?" on another choked laugh. 

"Yes, Sam. Hairbrush."

Sam stifled another snort. 

"Uh, why do you have a hairbrush?" 

Gabe blinked at him. 

"Because I have hair. And I need it to get from point A to point B. Don't tell me you don't have a hairbrush."

Sam's face could not have said 'alright then, I won't,' any clearer. 

"What do you _do_ with that mop of yours?!" Gabe sat up straight. 

"Uh, nothing? I just kind of wash it and then-" Sam mimicked his morning hair tousle- "and then I'm done."

Gabriel choked. He couldn't handle this. Flinging his paper to the side, he glared at Sam as his mouth dropped and he tried to catch a clear breath. He could feel his face fighting between scowling and howling in laughter. Sam was biting his lips again to stifle his laughter in the face of Gabe's good-humored rage.

The little Sonova-

* * *

Dean paused outside the door of their current apartment, frowning as he heard raised voices inside. Or rather, one raised voice: Gabriel. Curious and hesitant to enter a war zone without warning, he gently turned the handle and cracked the door open. 

He caught Gabe in the middle of a rant. 

“-WHO _DOES_ THAT?! YOU. GENETIC. _FREAK!_ ”

Dean frowned, about to burst in and demand what was going on, when Gabe’s next words stopped him. 

“I WAS _POLITE_ ABOUT YOU BEING HANDSOME; I CAN _HANDLE_ YOU BEING TALL! BUT PERFECT _HAIR?!_ ” The last word came half on a laugh and half on a wail. 

Dean grinned. Sliding the door open, he slipped in unnoticed as Sam laughed unrepentantly, and Gabriel continued to scream. Moving quietly, he made his way to the kitchenette where Cas sat, headphones in and a book open on his lap. Dean tapped Cas on the shoulder, mouthing ‘what’s going on?’ when Cas looked up with a smile. 

In response, Cas moved his phone over, showing the recording app going on it in a silent promise to let Dean listen to the whole thing later. 

“Sam let Gabriel know he doesn’t even own a hairbrush. Gabriel has spent the last ten minutes cursing Sam out and bewailing the workings of an unkind fate. Usually simultaneously. It’s been ... interesting.” Cas murmured low enough so the others wouldn’t hear him. 

Dean smothered a laugh. “Oh, yeah. Sammy’s ‘Mr. Perfect.’ I should have gotten some candy. We’ll need it.” He patted Cas on the back and nodded at him, then turned to raise his voice above Gabriel, who seemed to have reached the edge of his sanity. 

“Yo, dudes! Lunchtime.” Dean called, snapping both heads of long hair to look at him. Sam looked relieved at the interruption and quickly stood to get his salad. Gabriel also looked relieved. 

“Thank a merciful heaven,” the little studio owner stumbled after Sam, one hand pressed to his forehead as if to stave off a headache. “Dean, you can tell me. Please tell me. Is Sam just having a massive joke at my expense? Please say he does actually need a hairbrush.” 

Dean shrugged as if he didn’t know perfectly well that Sam hadn’t looked at a hairbrush since they left Bobby’s. 

“I don’t know. Sam, do you need a hairbrush?” 

Sam shook his head, mouth full of salad and eyebrows raised to his hairline in amusement. Dean shrugged again, ‘there you go’ written in every line of his body language. 

“Gah!” Gabriel groaned. “Well, at least you have a hairbrush, don’t you, Dean?” 

Dean blinked. “Gabriel, in all the years you’ve known us, how often have you seen my hair grow more than an inch long?” 

“Not even once,” Gabe moaned, dropping on a stool. “Raspberries. I guess that really means Samson here doesn’t need a hairbrush. What about you, Cas?” 

“Hmm?” Cas looked up from his book, although Dean knew he’d been listening to them the whole time. 

“You’re my last chance, Cas,” Gabe pleaded, “Please tell me you own a hairbrush?” 

“Of course, I own a hairbrush,” Cas snorted and looked back to his book, letting the sunny smile spread over Gabriel’s face before he spoke again. “Not that I use it.” 

Dean swore Gabriel’s shriek could have shattered glass.

**Author's Note:**

> *giggles* Whoo boy, this was fun. *pushes fic forward* Go, be free my child.  
> Lots of thanks to lotrspnfangirl who let me run with her alternate universe setting and post this silly little thing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed yours! *waves*


End file.
